Kacchako: The snack that smiles back
by queen-random1
Summary: Bakugou always avoids people, and luckily everyone's gone from the dorms on a camping trip. Late Saturday night, he goes downstairs for a snack, and the most unexpected thing happens when something bops against his forehead.


As far as any nature of social interaction, from the publics' keen eye to random Friday night dormitory parties, Bakugou avoided all contact like the plague.

Interaction with anyone he didn't respect was a waste of time and breath.

It was late Saturday night, and all of his classmates went out together, and it's not like he was missing anything important.

Bakugou treaded downstairs in a black t-shirt and sweatpants for a snack, maybe throw something quick together since there wasn't anyone to suck up to him begging for a taste. Most of the time he'd scare them away shitless, but there was always a few who had the nerve to sidestep his threatening insults.

Something small, maybe around the size of a marble, gently bopped against his forehead when he walked towards the common room.

"What the…?" Bakugou squinted his eyes at the small orange piece in the air slowly floating away from him after it'd bounced off him.

Now he was curious as to why the hell was there a goldfish in the air? No, not a real one, but the ones that always say on the box, _'the snack that smiles back!'_

He ignored it and kept walking but slowed down when there were gradually more goldfish floating in the air the closer he walked to the kitchen and common room area.

Now there was something fishy going on, pun-intended.

All he wanted was to do one simple thing without some extra stepping in his path, fuck, he'd blast them all the way to the night moon if that's what it took at this point.

By the time Bakugou rounded the corner, there was at least a couple hundred orange fish shaped snacks floating in the air, most of them surrounding a couch that sat in front of the TV that had some movie on. The back of someone's head was clearly visible, and the short bobbed brown haircut was all that he needed to see to know exactly who it was.

"Pink cheeks, what thought crossed that airhead of yours to make this shit fly?"

His voice came out groggy, but still had that bite enough to make her jump, her head snapping back. "Gosh! Don't scare me like that, Bakugou. I almost screwed up."

He should've just ignored it, but there was no way he could've walked by like there was nothing happening at all, because it wasn't on a daily basis that anyone saw a snack hovering in the air like stars scattered in space.

Pushing all the goldfish away from his path, which was like walking through a forest at this point as if it were leaves and plants brushing on him, he stopped at the edge of the couch. All the goldfish he pushed away bumped into more like a game of pool. "I only came down for a snack but I see the snack orbiting, food isn't meant to be played with. Didn't your parents teach you not to be a shit wasting food?"

Uraraka narrowed her eyes. "I wasn't playing with them."

Bakugou scoffed, clearly waiting for a more informative reply. "Whatever it is, it's a fucking waste of time. No wonder you're not the best, you sit on your ass making shit float while I'm training my ass off."

"I don't see you doing anything productive right now," Uraraka glanced up and down, having the audacity to send back a pursued, unimpressed glare back at him, "and I am training while watching a movie. Haven't you heard of killing two birds with one stone?"

The nerve of her tossing back a question like he was doing anything wrong, she couldn't talk with her rankings.

"Why the fuck's it matter?" Bakugou sharply retorted. "And that's the shittiest training I've ever seen, fuck, you do have your head stuck up so far up Deku's ass, don't you?"

He practically gloated a gnarly grin when a look on insult flashed across her face but passed in a mere couple seconds. That look always satisfied his ego, whenever they'd bicker it was always the most fun to make her riled up like an overboiling pot of water. Since they were third-year students now, it was always a trend on a daily basis to get her attention, and he had no clue why, but it was something he'd come to looking forward to.

Just because on a bet that Bakugou placed and won six months ago, which was a dare that she couldn't keep up with his trainings at five in the morning for a week straight, they'd bicker about almost anything at this point. They got their fucking heads wrapped around an hour of studying in one or the other's dorms without being caught, or at least tried not to.

It was because of her absolute stubbornness of their differences in how to complete a fucking mathematical equation that he'd started yelling, and they'd both gotten serious disciplines.

"Do you hear yourself? I think it's the other way around because you're so focused on beating him that you have a blind sight to everything, including to how people are training their quirks."

Bakugou flashed a couple sparks in his palms, eyebrows furrowing together. "At least I'm focused on beating his ass instead of trying to imitate him," he snarled back lowly, seeing her glare harden.

"If you're trying to shovel up old stuff from freshman year, I can bring up plenty that starts with the League of Villains." Uraraka didn't mean to refresh horrific, traumatizing memories, but once the word slipped through her lips before she could stop them, an awkward silence dwelled over their heads, other than the voices coming from the movie.

She bit her lip and lowered her head, letting her bangs fall over her face. "Sorry, that was a little much."

Bakugou dryly swallowed, mentally scolding those memories away with a few colorful words before taking a seat on the arm of the couch. "S'fine, doesn't matter." A few quiet moments passed before an unanswered question that he pondered over in his head slipped out, "Why didn't you go with all those idiots? Didn't they go to a camp site for a night or something?"

Uraraka shrugged her shoulders, sinking back into the comfort of the couch, relaxed. "Honestly, I just wanted some alone time. Haven't really had time to take a break, considering from studies, training, jobs, helping my dad out with all the construction even though he says I shouldn't worry cause, well, you know.."

He didn't need another hint as to why she was stressed. Round face wasn't born with a golden spoon in her mouth like Yaoyorozu, they were on complete opposite spectrums of the teeter totter in terms of wealth.

Gods, he wanted to hate it, but he'd grown custom to knowing her like the back of his hand, and it's something he actually didn't mind. When at moments neither was raising their voice at each other, it was…peaceful. Bakugou never had to put up an extra egotistical mood and she wouldn't have to had that stupid, fake smile of hers.

Bakugou could read her eyes and smile like an open book now.

He glanced at all the goldfish again, flicking one with his finger. "So, what's with this? Y'said you were training."

"Oh, I've been trying to work on this thing about my release," Uraraka explained, tapping the pads of her pointer fingers together while he listened with an open mind. "It's kind of hard to explain, but basically I've been focusing my quirk to release only on one object, or some objects, not everything at once." She sheepishly smiled, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear, "and I wanted to watch a chick flick, so I decided that I could snack while training."

So that explained the whole galaxy of goldfish floating in the air.

"But obviously some of them floated away..ha.."

"Some? I'd think more like a whole fucking goldfish factory," Bakugou snorted, gesturing to at least a couple hundred orange specks filling the room. "You'd fucking throw up using your quirk if you ate all of this."

"Shut up," There was no bite in her words, but a small smile occupied her face.

With that, they fell into a comfortable silence, both drawing their attention to the TV. Bakugou rolled his eyes at the scene, something he'd throw in the garbage because whatever she'd put on _was_ trash, but remained in his place.

A small whisper of "release" was heard, followed by a rare colorful word spewed from her lips as a random jumble of goldfish fell on the ground in front of his eyes, an amused smirk growing on his face.

"You touched them last, you pick them up."

Uraraka let out a small whine of protest as he slid onto the sofa next to her, absentmindedly snatching a few goldfish and munching on them. "What kind of shitshow movie is this?"

A hand smacked his arm. "It's Mean Girls!" She pursued her pink lips out, crossing her arms. "Nobody asked you to watch it with me," she followed with a low grumble.

The mood started to shift again, and Bakugou wasn't going to let her run her jaws. Uraraka was the only person who'd always bounce back at him with a retaliation and major guts, which lead to some fight or challenge.

"No, I'm seeing how much slower your ass can train, Round Face."

"Well, how about you _Kacchan_ to what I'm doing."

Did she actually, out of all the shit she could muster, just use the stupid nickname Deku uses as a _pun_?

Uraraka sputtered into a harmony of laughter at Bakugou's distorted, twisting, agonizing glare. "You didn't fucking say that, take it back, dammit." His voice came out a far softer toned than he'd imagined it would so he crossed his arms and stared at the TV, fighting off the heat flash that rose up his neck and face as she jokingly elbowed his side.

Bakugou couldn't think of one person in the entire world that could sway his already-unstable emotions like a seesaw, with either his head or heart pounding in different situations. Every argument it was always the same crushing migraine that refused to let him relax, it was straining to try to think straight, and he constantly referred to her making his head hurt.

And with these injudicious, quiet moments he prayed to every fucking soul she wouldn't hear his heart that throbbed and could burst at any given opportunity.

Padded fingers tapped his arm, halting all his thoughts at once.

Bakugou glanced over. "Hmm?"

"Hold out your hand, silly."

Uraraka's small fingers grabbed his arm and laid it up, feeling her cat-like paw pad tips run up his wrist and spread his hand out, a shiver jolting on his skin. His eyes widened vaguely, his breath caught between his lungs and the only thing he could feel coursing in his body was his racing heartbeat.

He noticed she was focusing her energy, and with the tap of her fingers together and the magic word "release" softly whispered, three snackable goldfish fell directly into the center of his palm.

She jolted in celebration and rose her arms. "I did it!" A few more pump fists in the air like punching an invisible boxing sandbag were thrown before relaxing back in her seat. "I've accomplished something today, that's all I wanted to show you. You don't have to stay and watch the rest, I know it's not your preferred genre of movie."

Bakugou popped the goldfish in his mouth, disregarding her offer. "I only came down for a snack, and there's a shitload here so there's no point in leaving. Besides, your body wouldn't be able to handle that many calories, Chubby Cheeks."

She gapped as a smirk grew onto his lips. "Hey! Just so you know I could eat _twice_ as much as this!" Her two small hands shoved against his arm and shoulder, all hopes of sending him off the couch were futile because he could see that move from a _mile away_.

No matter if he stayed only for the food, and if she was blatantly putting on an act of rebellion, their bodies still closed off any space, legs, arms, and shoulders brushing against each other, snugging together like a fitted glove.

Both silently munched on goldfish as they continued watching _'Mean Girls'_ , until Bakugou decided to proclaim his well-known opinion. "This movie is shit."

"Wow, I didn't notice," Uraraka sarcastically muttered under her breath.

"Fuck, I already said I'm only here for the goddamn snack."

Yeah, he convinced himself in a terrible lie that he unquestionably, positively was only staying for the snacks, gradually lifting an arm to wrap around her small shoulders, one corner of his lip turning upwards a few degrees when she laid her head on his shoulder, snuggling to the side of his body frame.

Bakugou didn't mind watching the rest of the movie, no matter how annoying the screechy voices were, how fucked up everyone was, but he actually didn't mind Regina George being run over by a school bus, she was a bitch.

Soon, the credits rolled, and Uraraka propped her chin on his shoulder. "I'm just taking a wild guess, but I bet your favorite part was Regina being hit by the bus."

"Mmm, I fuckin' hate it when you're right," Bakugou said, having no energy to put any emphasis into his words, turning towards her with a knowingly smirk.

It took him a moment to notice how _fucking close_ they were.

If she noticed, he wouldn't have been able to even get a hint, from the way she softly smiled at him, a _real_ and genuine one, the dimmed TV lights reflected how her cheeks flourished more peachy than normal, and those dark-chocolate colored stained glimmered right through his ruby eyes.

Why was she so damn excruciatingly distracting at moments like this that made his mind fogged and that his blood rushed too fast that he could feel it in his fingertips?

"What?" Uraraka quietly hummed, anxiously biting her bottom lip.

"Fuck, shut up."

Before she could speak, Bakugou turned and wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his lips against hers, closing his eyes and ignored how weightless he felt even without her quirk.

Everything about her is gentle, soft, her hands delicately sliding up his chest and encircling his neck, feeling the faintest smile on her saccharine lips against his, moving in perfect sync. He presses harder and closer as her fingers dance through his blonde hair, tilting his head slightly-

The rattling through the room on the hardwood floor only sounded like a hailstorm that he felt pellet and bounce off his neck and back, feeling her jump in surprise.

Bakugou's lips parted from hers and clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "Don't fucking tell me what I think it is," he muttered, taking one glance around to know his suspicions were absolutely correct.

All the goldfish that were previously floating in the air had rained down across the entire common room floor.

"Oops?"

"I'm not picking up one _fucking_ fish."

"Well, you can pick up the ones that fell on you…cause they touched you last."

Uraraka burst into a jumble of laughter as he deadpanned, but swiftly moved and pressed her back against the couch seats, barely leaving space as he hovered over her, smirking at her flushed face.

"You said you only came down for a snack," she shyly whispered, glancing between his eyes and lips.

"I did, but I guess I had the wrong snack in mind, Uraraka," He husked, hearing her lightly laugh before crashing his lips onto hers again.


End file.
